


Roses

by Lovleesk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovleesk/pseuds/Lovleesk
Summary: Eren tinha certeza que não poderia ter um dia dos namorados melhor do que aquele, adorava o sentimento agradável e caloroso que passar um dia na praia em companhia da pessoa que amava lhe trazia.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Oioi, como um presente de sorteio do dia dos namorados, promovido no Twitter, trouxe hoje essa fanfic para meu amigo secreto. Fiz usando a música Roses de The chainsmokers, vou deixar o link da música logo abaixo, então espero que gostem, boa leitura!
> 
> Link: https://youtu.be/mBZdHuZCfic

Olhava atentamente para o pôr do sol à sua frente, os tons do céu variando gradativamente do roxo ao amarelo naquele final de tarde calmo, cena entrando em sintonia com a música que era reproduzida pela caixa de som ao seu lado e o barulho sereno das ondas se quebrando na areia abaixo do local em que descansava. 

Não era uma paisagem que poderia apreciar todos os dias, ainda mais na grande metrópole em que vivia, mas como diriam nos clichês, o dia dos namorados era diferente. Ele e o namorado, Levi, haviam decidido comemorar aquela data longe do centro urbano, e de forma diferente do costumeiro jantar que era feito repetidamente todos os anos. O resultado foi uma viagem para uma praia isolada, a qual se encontravam no momento, rodeada por diversas rochas sedimentares moldadas pelos fenômenos naturais, e um reduzido número de campistas.

Eren tinha certeza que não poderia ter pedido um dia melhor do que aquele, adorava o sentimento agradável e caloroso que passar um dia na praia junto com a pessoa que amava lhe trazia. Apesar do mais baixo detestar tudo que envolvesse areia e água salgada, esse tinha feito o esforço de apreciar o dia com o moreno, fato que ajudava a sustentar o sorriso que o mais alto mantinha no rosto enquanto sentado em uma pedra olhava para a estrela que havia sumido quase totalmente no horizonte. 

Sabia de maneira clara que o início da noite era a deixa para o final do passeio, no dia seguinte suas vidas normais voltariam à tona com o começo da semana, mas não deixava de se sentir triste por ter que abandonar a atmosfera tranquila. Lentamente se levantou da ponta da rocha, olhos em nenhum momento deixando de encarar o céu, que agora era predominado pelo tom de azul escuro e preenchido de constelações que gradualmente apareciam. 

Virou-se para ir ao encontro do namorado, o qual permanecia alheio ao seu redor, sentado em uma cadeira de praia disposta alguns metros à frente dos faróis ligados do carro, permitindo que continuasse a ler o livro que permanecia em sua mão desde o momento que saíram do veículo, ao mesmo tempo que bebia o chá que trouxera. 

— Podemos ficar por mais tempo? — Questionou o jovem de olhos verdes, enquanto mostrava um sorriso de esperança ao observar o mais velho sair de sua bolha para o responder. 

— Não. — Reproduziu calmo, com a típica face estóica, quebrando rapidamente todas as expectativas que o jovem ainda mantinha. 

— Por que não? É dia dos namorados afinal. — Tentou, de forma falha, persuadir o outro. 

— Eren, você é uma criança por acaso? Amanhã é segunda, eu e você temos que trabalhar, então se insistir mais uma vez eu te levo a força para o carro. — O jovem suspirou pesadamente, a derrota foi aceita após ter irritado o mais baixo, e logo continuou seu caminho para recolher seus pertences. 

Em breves instantes pode ouvir à sua direita a nova música que reverberava pelo local aberto, expressão se animando novamente ao constatar de qual se tratava. os primeiros acordes de Roses fizeram-se mais presentes enquanto aumentava a altura da caixa de som, para logo com um sorriso se virar e fixar os olhos verdes nos cinzas do namorado. 

Ambos sabiam o significado que essa música em específico tinha para seu namoro, mesmo que para o moreno fosse mais importante do que era para Levi. Além de ser a canção que tocara no momento em que oficializaram o relacionamento, na cabeça de Eren a letra combinava perfeitamente com o que viviam entre si, enquanto o outro concordava em partes. Assim, a nostalgia invadia o espaço reservado aos dois à medida que o mais alto iniciava o canto em companhia da cantora:

— Taking it slow, but it's not typical (Indo devagar, mas isso não é comum) — Sem deixar a voz abalar, aproximou-se da figura à sua frente, colocando cada braço em um lado de seu pescoço, no final se enroscando e puxando o mais velho para um abraço, recebendo em troca as mãos ao redor de sua cintura. Aproveitou-se da proximidade causada pelo toque para se abaixar até a orelha do outro e continuar a proferir a letra da música.

— He already knows that my love is fire (Ele já sabe que meu amor é fogo) — Instantaneamente sentiu o arrepio que causou em Levi com o contato entre a voz rouca e o tímpano alheio, logo acarretando em um aperto maior ao redor de si. Não houve tempo de pausa entre as frases proferidas para suster um sorriso presunçoso em sua face, mas o namorado o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que se tivesse tal oportunidade, o faria.

— His heart was a stone, but then his hands roamed (Seu coração era uma pedra, mas então suas mãos percorreram).

Permaneceram na mesma posição enquanto a melodia seguia seu ritmo, apenas curtindo a atmosfera que era proporcionada pelo ambiente calmo consonante às batidas tocadas e a voz do moreno. Naquele momento o sol já havia completado seu ciclo, restando apenas pouca claridade deixada por seus últimos feixes de luz, e ao mesmo tempo dando abertura para a aparição da luminosidade refletida pela lua.

— I turned him to gold and took him higher (Eu o transformei em ouro e o levei mais alto).

O jovem de olhos verdes não pode evitar o ímpeto de se afastar para trocarem olhares na parte que se seguiria da canção, lábios se movendo para formar palavras e acompanhar os versos enquanto se fixava nas orbes metálicas. 

— Well, I'll be your daydream, I'll be your favorite things (Bem, eu serei seu devaneio, eu serei suas coisas favoritas). — We could be beautiful (Poderíamos ser bonitos).

Em suas memórias vagueavam de modo incessante as lembranças do momento em que iniciaram o relacionamento, trazendo para Eren o sentimento morno de felicidade proporcionado por essas. Recordava claramente que naquela noite estavam assistindo ao show da banda em um concerto programado para a cidade e, em o que descreveria como um surto de coragem, Levi pedira-o em namoro no meio da multidão. Naquele instante, a música que tocava era a mesma que ouviam agora, o que acabou tornando-a especial para o casal. 

— Get drunk on the good life, I'll take you to paradise (Embebedar-se na boa vida, eu te levarei ao paraíso). — Say you’ll never let me go (Diga que você nunca vai me deixar ir). 

Ainda mantendo os braços ao redor do pescoço alheio, sentiu quando uma das mãos que se mantinham em sua cintura se moveu até seu rosto. Por poucos segundos, se perdeu na letra ao sentir o leve toque ao lado esquerdo de sua bochecha, e como calmamente tiveram suas testas encostadas. 

— Deep in my bones I can feel you, take me back to a time only we knew (Profundamente em meus ossos eu posso sentir você, me leve para um tempo em que apenas nós conhecemos). — Hideaway (Refúgio)

Mantinha a testa colada com o namorado à sua frente, sorriso à mostra na face corada ao mesmo tempo que encarava os olhos tempestuosos que manifestavam admiração e paixão para si. Ao redor podia ouvir a batida que terminava para dar espaço mais uma vez a voz da cantora, abriu novamente a boca com o intuito de continuar a canção, para logo ser interrompido por um beijo da outra parte. 

A surpresa que se expressou em sua face não durou muito, rapidamente sendo dispersada à medida que correspondia ao ósculo. Um ritmo calmo e afetuoso se instalou nas carícias trocadas entre os dois amantes, o ambiente ao redor sendo esquecido, apenas a presença alheia bastava. 

— Case comigo. — Proferiu Levi, separando-se do recente beijo e encarando as íris esmeralda, deixando o mais novo confuso. 

— Isso é sério ou algum tipo de brincadeira? — Respondeu Eren com uma expressão duvidosa. 

— Por que eu iria brincar com algo assim? — Incredulidade estampada na face sempre séria. — Eu posso não me expressar o tempo todo, mas isso não muda o fato de que quero dividir minha vida com você. 

— Eu aceito. — Disse pouco tempo depois, ostentando um sorriso de felicidade na face morena e sentindo-se emocionado com o momento. Mais uma vez se aproximou, sendo recebido com um beijo do outro. 

Ao redor ainda podia-se ouvir os últimos acordes de Roses reverberando pelo local, enquanto se dirigiam até o carro para voltarem à cidade.


End file.
